


Can I Have This Dance

by RyannChildofHermes



Series: Trimberly Song Fics [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: And you'll know who's who, Angst and Humor, Cranscott, F/F, F/M, Female!Tommy Oliver, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, Tomack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, based on Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical, blue raspberry, i'm just using the tag until we get a confirmed last name, its gomez, like so much fluff, mateo and diego are great, mint chocolate chip, mint chocolate chip pass it on, pink lemonade - Freeform, since they're all food related, thats what I'm calling Tommy and Zack's relationship, they basically Trini and Zack as kids, this shit is so sweet it might give you diabetes, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: Kim wants to go to prom. Trini makes sure she does.Based on Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical 3.





	Can I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request by Kaden (Koverstreet), and I really hope you like it!!! :)))
> 
> But I was super #SHOOKT when I found out this was 5k words so I _really_ hope you guys like it, because I worked really hard on it (unknowingly more so than the others lmao).

_Remember ladies and gentlemen of the 2018 senior class, tomorrow is the last day to buy prom tickets! Make sure you get yours, so you and your date can join us for The Last Waltz next Saturday!_ The lady doing the afternoon announcements exclaimed excitedly.

Kimberly sighed looking at the clock, waiting for it to finally reach 2:15. She's tired, and all she knew was that she wanted the school day to be over, so she can get through training, then go home and go to sleep. But what she _didn't_ know was that Trini had been watching her squirm in her seat all period, _or_ that the shorter girl intended on finding out what was up.

The bell finally rang deeming the school day over and the students rose from their seats quickly collecting all of their belongings, and rushing out the door. But Kim waited for Trini so they could walk out to her car together.

"Hey," she said forcing a smile.

"'Sup princess," Trini nodded pensively.

"Nothing," Kimberly shook her head as the two walked out the classroom.

"You sure? You seemed out of it _all_ period." Trini paused holding the door as the two exited the building, "Since lunch really. You were acting like this then too."

"Like what?"

"Come on princess, you know what."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kim replied nonchalantly putting her bag in the backseat and getting in.

"Kim. I know you, spill." Trini demanded putting her seatbelt on, then crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. You wanna know what's up?" Kimberly sighed running a hand through her short raven locks, "I've been waiting for prom since like _seventh_ grade, and now, it's _so_ close, and I _don't_ even wanna go because I already know Amanda's probably planning some shit, and if we all go she'll find a way to drag you, _and_ the others into it. So in order to avoid that, I'm just not gonna go, which makes me _really_ upset, because I've only wanted this since like, _forever."_

"...wow...um," Trini responded awkwardly, not expecting such a passionate answer. 

 _"Yeah._ Can we just go to Krispy Kreme now? I don't really want to talk about this."

"Yeah..." Trini nodded pulling out her phone.

"I mean, I hate to be rude bu-"

"No, if you don't want to talk about it, it's cool, we don't have to talk about it." Trini shrugged indifferently whilst unlocking her phone.

"This is why you're the best." Kim leaned over kissing the other girl's cheek before backing out of her parking space.

**RoY G BiB**

**TriniT**  
Guys, we have a problem

  
**Billy Bonka**  
Oh no

What's wrong?

 **Tommy Hilfiger**  
What's up Trin?

 **Zak Saturday**  
Wassup

 **Jason Grace**  
Yeah, what's going on?

  
**TriniT**  
Kim wants  
to go to  
prom  
reeally bad

  
**Zak Saturday**  
I don't see the problem

  
**TriniT**  
Two words:

Amanda  
Clark

  
**Tommy Hilfiger**  
Damn

 **Jason Grace**  
That's true

 **Zak Saturday**  
So what do you wanna do?

  
**TriniT**  
Idk :/

  
**Billy Bonka**  
Well, we could just have our own little prom in the cave

 **Zak Saturday**  
Yeah

We can use the speakers me and Billy installed

 **Tommy Hilfiger**  
Billy and I***

 **Zak Saturday**  
That Billy and I installed

 **Tommy Hilfiger**  
;)

 **Jason Grace**  
Yeah

It doesn't have to be a whole big thing

It could just be us

  
**TriniT**  
I think she'd like that

_"Trini!"_

"Huh?"

"Babe, what the heck, I've been calling you for like five minutes. Do you wanna come in or what?"

"Uh, yeah," Trini nodded getting out the car.

"Now where's _your_  head?" Kim joked bumping Trini's shoulder with her own.

"It's here, I was just texting everyone."

"'Bout what?" Kim asked opening the door and holding it, "After you milady."

"Why thank you, my dear." Trini replied in a posh accent before falling back into her own, "You know, just...making sure...we, get the right doughnuts."

"Oh, obviously I know mine is a cinnamon sugar, a powdered for Jason's basic ass, blueberry for Billy, maple glazed for Zack, then a french cruller for Tommie because she likes to be fancy, and strawberry frosted with sprinkles for you, 'cause you're so sweet." Kimberly teased bopping Trini's nose.

Trini huffed as her cheeks dusted the same color as her favorite doughnut, "I'm not sweet, I'm deadly."

"Get a new comeback, that's your reply for everything," Kim winked waving her off before turning to the cashier and ordering.

Trini smiled softly glad to see her girlfriend once again acting like her normal flirty self. But regardless of her change in mood, operation _Can I Have This Dance_ was a go.

 

* * *

 

 "No, no, _no!_ Over _there!"_ Tommie groaned, "You guys are throwing off the symmetry of the room!"

"Babe, this is a _cave!_ What the hell is symmetrical about a damn cave?" Zack asked dropping his side of the table in exasperation.

 _"Zack,"_ Jason whined gently placing his side down.

"Well, it _is_ dome shaped, giving it a more amphitheater-esque feeling as opposed to the normal eerie cave feel that a normal cave would have. But this isn't really a cave, to begin with, it's actually a quarry, an-"

"Billy." Jason interrupted hesitantly placing a hand on said boy's shoulder smiling gently when he didn't flinch.

"Right." The dark skinned boy nodded clapping his hands together, "Well, the lights are finished."

"Thank you, Billy. I'm glad _someone_ is being productive around here." Tommie smiled giving him a hi-five before shooting an annoyed look to Jason and Zack.

"Look, we're _trying."_ Jason protested, "But I don't know what it means when you say the table is flo-"

"-ating in the middle of the room?" She finished earning a nod from both of them, "It means that there's _no_ reason for the table to just be randomly taking up space in the middle of an area. It's not anchored to anything, meaning there's nothing between it and the cave walls, therefore, it's one, floating, and two, giving me angina. So I would greatly appreciate if you'd move it, please and thanks." She said in a sickly sweet voice caressing Zack's cheek before going back to her checklist to make sure everything else was in place or on its way to be.

"You know what? I don't like being told what to do, but when she does it I can't even be mad..."

"Mad?" Billy asked confused, "Why would you be mad?"

"Well, when I say mad I don't really mean _mad,"_ Zack explained, "I really mean annoyed with the fact that a person got a little bit of authority and is now exerting it overbearingly."

"Which is _exactly_ what Tommie's doing." Jason sassed.

"Ooh, exerting and overbearing, nice words Zack," Billy nodded impressed giving the boy a thumbs up, "But I can see what you mean. Not you though, Jason. I think she's doing a good job."

"Yeah, one hundred percent. She's doing a _really_ good job, I mean, things are _actually_ getting done down here and she's only yelled at us like three times." Zack agreed shrugging.

"Yeah, and two of which have been about this damn table that we still need to _'anchor'_ or put against the wall." Jason noting patting the table, "Come on though, let's get this shit moved before she comes back over here."

 

* * *

 

"I _still_ can't believe Jason _actually_ agreed to cancel training because my 'stomach was hurting.'" Kim said using air quotes.

"I guess you just really were _that_ convincing," Trini shrugged knowing the real reason why training was cancelled for the day, "Look at it this way, maybe cheerleading wasn't really your calling, it was acting all along."

Kim snorted, "Shut up, Trini."

"Ooh, Miss Kimberly said shut up, I'm telling!" Diego said pointing at the girl.

"You don't have to tell...I mean, if she gives me one of these, I know I won't." Mateo shrugged patting his cheek with his fingers.

"I swear, all you Gomez kids are the same," Kim chuckled shaking her head.

"No," Mateo started getting up and sandwiching himself between his sister and her girlfriend, "I'm cute. I don't know about those two bums, but I _definitely_ got the good genes in the family. I mean, you're cute too Kimberly, you should have noticed."

Diego paused before interjecting, "What? We look the same!"

"Not true, I'm _definitely_ the cute twin."

Kim stared at the small boy as he winked, wiggling his eyebrows before looking over his head at Trini, "Wow. He really is something, huh?"

"Yeah, he's a trip to live with." Trini nodded pushing her brother away from her girlfriend.

"Hey, I still want my kiss!" Mateo protested from his new location on the floor.

"Yeah, keep dreaming, pendejo."

"Ooh! You cursed! I'm telling!" Mateo crossed his arms indignantly. "Unless Kimber-"

"Nope," Kim cut him off shaking her head.

 _"Ugh!_ I never get anything!" Mateo pouted stomping up to the room he shared with Diego.

"So...can we watch Bojack Horseman or no?" Diego asked picking up the remote.

"You're a nine year old boy. Why are you watching Bojack Horseman?" Trini asked snatching the remote out of his hands.

"He gets me." The boy replied simply before reaching for the previously stolen device.

"What the hell do you mean he gets you? You're a nine year old with absolutely _no_ outlets of stress, and _hopefully_ no drinking problem, or we _reeeeally_ need to have a _serious_ conversation." Trini retorted holding the remote out of the boy's reach to turn on more kid-friendly programming.

"Aye carajo, just give it back!" The boy screamed pouncing on his sister.

"What happened to _'I'm telling?'"_ Trini asked smugly while pushing his head back with the palm of her hand.

Kim just sat back as the two siblings tumbled to the ground, fighting over control of the remote.

"I should probably get involved..." she said to mostly herself.

"Yeah, with me," Mateo said smoothly coming out nowhere making Kim almost jump out of her skin.

 _"Holy shit!"_ She jumped screaming in a language unfamiliar to the Gomez children as she clutched her chest trying to catch her breath, "Mateo, don't do that! Wear a bell won't you?"

"Hmm. Kinky." The boy smirked.

It was almost as time stopped after he said that. Kimberly's eyes bulged out of her head and Trini turned her head, diverting her attention from pinning Diego down and holding the remote out of his reach, to her other brother.

 _"What?"_ The girls asked in unison.

"What? Mr Zack taught me that." The boy shrugged sitting on the couch.

"You better not let mamá hear you say that." Trini warned getting up.

"Why? Doesn't it just mean funny or cool? Or that you like it?"

"Like it..?" Kim echoed in confusion.

 _"No!_ Don't say it because you're just gonna get _me_ in trouble, then I'm gonna have to kick your ass, and then I'm gonna get in even _more_ trouble. So, just...don't, okay?"

"Will Kimb-"

 _"No,_ Kim is _not_ giving you a kiss, stop asking."

"Aw," he pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know buddy, me too," Diego patted his brother's shoulder nodding, "I wanted to watch Bojack, but that puta over there wouldn't let me."

 _"What_ did you just call me?"

"The best sister in the whole world, te quiero." Diego replied quickly, internally freaking out because he thought she couldn't hear him.

"He called you a puta." Mateo deadpanned.

 _"Fake!"_ Diego screamed hitting the other boy before taking off.

"Diego!" Trini growled chasing him, "Stop running in the house before you break something!"

"No! You're gonna hurt me!" He said running through the kitchen.

"I'm not even mad, I promise." she lied mentally cheering when he cornered himself by running around the dinner table.

"Yes, you are! You're _always_ mad!"

"I'm not mad, I'm moody. That's different."

Kim just watched the whole ordeal smirking, not even noticing as Mateo sat next to her intertwining his small hand in hers.

"So, what do you think our kids would look like?" He asked looking up at her.

"Oh my god, stop _scaring_ me that, you're gonna make me accidentally punch you." she jumped snatching her hand from his reach, "And we're _not_ having kids, so you can stop that too."

"First of all, you can punch me in the face _anytime_ you'd like." Mateo winked for the umpteenth time, "Second of all, they would be so beautiful...just like you...and more importantly, me."

"Ow! I'm telling mamá you hit me!" Diego whined rubbing his arm.

"And you can tell her <em>why</em> I hit you too." Trini shrugged taking her seat back on the couch.

He paused thinking, "Sabes que, on second thought, I don't think she needs to know."

"Trin?" Kim asked leaning over to the smaller girl.

"Hmm?"

"What does that mean?"

"What, sabes que?" Kim nodded. "You know what."

"No...that's why I asked."

"No, that's what it means, you know what." Trini replied giggling at their miscommunication.

"Oh...okay. I was gonna say, like 'no, I don't know, that's why I asked you.'" Kim laughed resting her head on Trini's shoulder making the other girl run her hand over Kim's head and press a kiss to the top of it.

Mateo gasped putting a hand on his chest, "Did you just steal my future wife? I watch Teen Titans Go for five _freaking_ seconds, and she's already cheating on me with my sister."

"Mateo, I'm too old for you." Kim rolled her eyes, "And we're _not_ getting married."

"But think about the children, Kimberly. You know? Like our future ones? Mateo jr and his younger sister Matimberly...in case you didn't figure it out that's our names combined."

"Mateo, will you stop? Because now your just being creepy." Trini complained throwing a pillow at him as Kimberly chuckled to herself.

"Why? What is she your, girlfriend? What are you, _jealous?"_

Trini scrunched her nose, "Of you? _Never."_

"But wait, is she _actually_ your girlfriend though?" Diego sat up from his sulking, suddenly interested.

"I didn't say that," Trini immediately denied.

"Yeah, but you didn't _not_ say it either." Diego retorted before gasping in realization, "Is _that_ why you don't have a boyfriend? And the reason why you cringe _every time_ Tía Sandra asks if you do? Because you're dating Kimberly?"

"That's a smart ass boy..." Kim whispered.

"I know, I swear he's gonna figure out the whole Power Rangers thing one of these days." Trini whispered back nodding, "But, I don't have a boyfriend because boys are annoying." She shrugged trying to deflect the question. "Like you two...and Zack."

"I'm not annoying I'm cute. Right, Kimberly?" Mateo winked.

"No...okay yes. But not in a _'wow he's cute, I would date him'_ kind of way, but in an _'aw, what a cute little kid'_ kind of way."

"Hello, darkness my old friend..." Diego sang as Mateo stared into the distance.

"Did I just...get friendzoned..?" Mateo asked himself looking at his hands in his lap.

"I don't know why he's asking himself that like you haven't rejected every advance he's ever tried to make on you." Trini whispered to Kim trying not laugh.

"Honestly though," Kim nodded trying to suppress her own giggles. "Ninety percent of our dialogue is him hitting on me and it's kind of funny in like a super weird way."

When Trini's phone vibrated she gave Kim the remote and let her pick what to put on the television as she excused herself to the restroom upon seeing Tommie's name splayed on the screen. When she reached the bathroom she unlocked her phone reading the message.

 **Tommy Hilfiger**  
The piñata has been hung

  
**TriniT**  
Nice

  
**Zak Saturday**  
Seriously?

"The piñata has been hung"????

But what *I* said was stupid?????

 **Jason Grace**  
Well considering you said the code should be:  
"Trini's def getting laid"

Yeah

It was

 **Zak Saturday**  
Well is she not????

 **Tommy Hilfiger**  
Tbh I don't think you know what an asexual is

Bc literally ALL you do is talk about sex

  
**TriniT**  
^^^Honestly though

But thanks for getting everything  
together Tommie

You're the best

 

 

  
**Tommy Hilfiger**  
I try ;)

 **Zak Saturday**  
UM

WE HELPED TOO

  
**TriniT**  
Omg you're right where are my manners

Thanks Billy you're also the best

  
**Billy Bonka**  
:)))))

 **Jason Grace**  
What about me????

  
**TriniT**  
Like I said

Tommie and  
Billy

Are the best

Jk thanks Jase

 **Zak Saturday**  
Smh the disrespect

Trini rolled her eyes slipping her phone back in her pocket before returning to the family room to reclaim her spot next to Kim. And the four of them watched the crappy Teen Titans reboot until Trini's mom came home.

 

* * *

 

The next day Kim found herself in the same position, in the same class. She was bored beyond belief, super antsy, and frankly, quite depressed. Because prom is tomorrow night, and she wants to go to. But she can't go to prom because Amanda's going to prom. Therefore, it's _automatically_ out of the question, and Kim was _automatically_ in her feels.

So all she could do was sit in bio staring at the clock, as if that would make it move faster, and hope she could get hit by another train so she could just sleep through the next day.

But of course, because it was the last period of the day, and the class was mostly seniors, the teacher wanted to talk about prom for the last 10 minutes of class. Of. Fucking. Course.

"So, who's going to prom tomorrow?" Her bio teacher asked looking at their newly excited students.

"I am!" A girl said excitedly, "My dress is purple, and it's strapless with this shawl, it's _so_ beautiful, and I _can't_ wait for tomorrow!"

"Bro, my suit is _so_ dope! It's burgundy, and my shirt is black, get this, white bow tie."

"Man! My suit has a floral pattern!"

"My dress is black, slimming, and makes me look sexy."

"Please, I've got the classic pink Gatsby suit. Get on my level."

"Oh my gosh, you're going roaring 20s too? We should've gone together! I could've been Daisy, and you could've been Gatsby! That would have been so cute!"

"Well you guys could still go, just talk to your prom dates."

Trini shot Kim a sympathetic look as the two made eye contact in the mist of the excited teens. Kimberly shook her head smiling back sadly right before the bell rang.

Trini sighed as the sweet sound of liberation reached her waiting eardrums, swiftly grabbing her bookbag, and pulling her girlfriend out of the room.

"Woah, slow down. What's up?" Kim asked confused at the smaller girl's sudden rush.

"Nothing." Trini responded stopping at their shared locker, "I just _really_ wanted to get out of that room. I don't know what it is, but I guess there's just something _super_ off-putting about the smell of formaldehyde."

"You're an ass." Kim laughed rolling her eyes.

"I have a _great_ ass," Trini offered taking out the books she'd need for the weekend, "but I don't know about being one."

"Hmm," Kim surveyed nodding, "you're right, it _is_ a great ass."

Trini paused, "Did you _really_ just look at my ass?"

"Problem?" Kim asked coyly, whilst pulling out her own books.

"I don't think I'm the ass here, _you_ are. But anyway, training is a little bit delayed today, because uh, Zack...has a cold." Trini lied mentally hitting herself for coming up with such a lame excuse.

"Aw, really?" Kim replied closing the locker.

"Yeah, and we're supposed to take Billy home so he can get his stuff for training, because Jason is...going to, pick up some stuff, for Zack." Trini nodded in attempts to be convincing.

"Okay, where's Billy?" Kim asked none the wiser.

"He might be outside already, I'll text him."

 **TriniT**  
THE EGG IS IN THE NEST.

I REPEAT

THE EGG. IS IN. THE NEST.

  
**Jason Grace**  
Roger that

 **Tommy Hilfiger**  
Aye aye captain

 **Billy Bonka**  
Over and out

Side Kim's car

 **Zak Saturday**  
^^^that one was good Billy

 **Billy Bonka**  
:))))))

 **Zak Saturday**  
But who the hell came up with  
these lame ass codes???

And why do none of mine get approved???

  
**TriniT**  
Bc yours are all terrible

  
**Jason Grace**  
SAY IT AGAIN FOR THE BRAIN  
CELLS IN THE BACK

 **Tommy Hilfiger**  
^^^^^and they're all sex related

Namely how Trini and Kim will  
be having sex

 **Zak Saturday**  
Bc the whole plan is about them

And the whole plan is gonna help  
Trini get laid

So maybe she won't be so pissy all  
the time

  
**TriniT**  
Oh screw you Taylor

  
**Zak Saturday**  
<33333

The two girls were greeted by the smiling face of Billy Cranston as they approached Kim's car.

"Hey Billy, so you're riding with us today huh?" Kim smiled unlocking the doors.

"Yeah, Jason's...busy." He nodded getting in the vehicle.

"Yeah I heard about the whole thing with Zack, kinda sucks."

"Um..." he started looking over at Trini confusedly.

"Isn't he sick?" Kim looked at him through the rearview, putting her seatbelt on.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, it-it sucks. And stuff."

"What is he-"

"So Billy, do you wanna go to Krispy Kreme or straight to your house?" Trini asked abruptly cutting Kim off.

"Um, either is fine, I don't really mind." Billy shook his head from the backseat "Well, I don't really think it's the matter of minding, I think it's more I don't have a preference on whether we go straight to my house or stop at Krispy Kreme...I do like doughnuts, but I feel like we eat there too much. Like I went there the other day with Jason and one of the girls was like 'Hey Billy and Jason,' so I of course I responded, and I said 'Hi Marsha,' and then I realized that I honestly go there so much that I'm on a first name basis with the staff, and that can't be good considering what they sel-"

"It's okay Billy, we don't have to go." Kim chuckled turning out of the parking lot.

"I mean, if you girls wanna go we can go, I'm just not sure if how much we go is healthy."

"Well, I don't particularly need to go right now, how about you Trini?"

"Well, I wouldn't be motherfucking Krispy Kreme doughnut if I didn't go, but I guess that would be okay for _one_ day." Trini shrugged. ~~(bc everybody loves a callback amirite)~~

"Okay, so Billy's house it is." Kim nodded continuing to go straight towards Billy's house in lieu of turning into the Krispy Kreme parking lot.

 

* * *

 

At the cave/quarry, but we don't really know because Zack and Tommie can't come to an agreement.

"It's a cave."

<em>"No,"</em> Tommie disagreed shaking her head, "it's a quarry. Like Billy said, it's not as eerie and creepy as a cave. But it's still all rocky, and has dirt, so it's a quarry."

"No, I'm telling you it's a _cave!"_

"It's a quarry!"

"It's a cave!"

"You have no evidence! You're just saying that!" Tommie complained rolling her eyes. 

"If it has all the elements of a cave, then how is it _not_ a cave?"

"Because it's not eerie and creepy!"

"But if it's a quarry, where are the extractable materials? It's a cave!"

"How about it's shut the fuck up, the others are five minutes away?" Jason asked annoyed.

"Bitch, this isn't about you!"

"Honestly!" Zack nodded, "This is an A, B conversation so C your way out before T jumps over these," he said pointing to the rocks on the ground, "and Fs you up worse than me."

"That's not even how it goes!" Jason protested.

"Yeah, but he made it work. Good job, honey." Tommie smiled caressing Zack's cheek. 

"Thanks, baby, I tried." Zack smiled back shrugging bashfully. 

"You guys are so...ugh!"

"Aw, he's mad." Tommy giggled.

"He's just mad because his boyfwiend Billy's not here." Zack teased in a baby voice.

"Shut the fuc- _fuck_ they're here! But Billy is gonna come first, he says he derailed the conversation, and got them debating on something that could have them up there for a while."

 

* * *

 

"No, _Kimberly,_ just because Pluto is small, doesn't mean it's not a planet!"

"Well, _Trinity,_ astronomers beg to differ! They said it's a dwarf planet, and that's not the same!"

"Okay, one, I don't see why you have to beg. Why can't you just _ask_ to differ? What the hell did differ ever do for _you_ that you're _begging?_ And two, _I'm_ small! Does that make _me_ not a real person? Am _I_ a dwarf too?"

"I didn't say that!"

"No, but you implied it!"

"But I didn't _explicitly say_ I you're a dwarf, I just said that they deeme-"

"Sabes que, this is bad, let's just go down to training okay?" Trini exasperated thankful her phone finally vibrated, indicating everything was ready.

"What? We're literally _just_ having a conversation! What are you talking about?"

"This is a _very_ toxic conversation, and can go _very_ south _very_ quickly, so let's just go, the others are waiting."

"Alright, then lets all jus-wait what the hell? When did Billy leave?" Kim asked in surprise when she looked for the boy in the rearview.

"He left like eight minutes ago during your rant about how Pluto is not truly a celestial being, because it's course veers too far from the sun, and it's too _small."_

"It is!"

"Shut up, Kim." Trini said getting out of the car.

"Ugh, whatever." Kim scoffed.

"Do you have any water?"

"Yeah, hold on." Kim said reaching into her bag.

"Hurry up, I'm <em>dying."</em> Trini smirked.

Kim paused realizing what the other girl was doing before giving her a look. _"Funny."_

"I know right?" Trini winked before free falling off the cliff.

Kim rolled her eyes smiling before jumping herself, feeling the thick air ripple through her clothes before crashing into the water. She shivered at the coolness of the surrounding liquid as she swam down, rolling to break her fall as she hit the ground. She heard clapping as the momentum of the fall pushed her to her feet.

"Wow. Excellent form, ten out of ten. Congratulations Kimberly, you're going to regionals."

Kim snorted as she regained her footing before bowing, "Thank you, thank you. This truly is an honor, and I don't think I could have done it without this little thing called gravity. All I did was roll, gravity did the rest. It gave me the momentum to roll onto my feet and land like so, so honestly, shoutout. Gravity is a real one."

The two looked at each other blankly before busting out laughing as they entered the ship.

"Wow Kimberly, 'gravity is a real one'? Seriously?" Trini laughed quoting the taller girl.

"Yeah! It is! It keeps my feet on the ground, so I don't see why no-" Kim paused upon seeing what the pit had been transformed into.

She was amazed by the fact that they had somehow gotten a table, balloons and streamers, down there unharmed. Especially the balloons, they float in water, it makes no sense, but okay. There were multicolored Christmas lights strung along the entirety of the walls giving the room a pinkish glow and they had somehow also installed a — disco ball?

"I...Trini, what is this?" Kim looked on, awestruck. 

"This is prom. We know it's not much, but because we knew you wouldn't go to _actual_ prom, we figured we would bring prom to you." Trini shrugged biting her lip. "So, how did we do?"

"You did all this, for me?" Kim asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, not me personally...I distracted you, so the others, could...do all this."

"This is beautiful," Kim said _finally_ looking at the other girl, tears forming in her eyes, "thank you."

"Well," Trini started gaining a bit of confidence, "will allow me the honor of your first dance milady?"

Kim chortled dropping her bag as well, "I would love to, but, I don't know how to waltz."

"That's okay, because I do. When my mom was pregnant with my brothers, my dad and I used to waltz around the living room and the kitchen and stuff. I used to stand on his toes and we would just dance around the house while my mom screamed about us knocking over her pots and pans." Trini explained smiling softly at the memory.

"Like My Papa's Waltz." Kim pointed out making the other girl nod, "I swear, this is so..."

"High School Musical?" Trini asked raising her voice.

And with that _Can I Have This Dance_ from _High School Musical 3_  started playing as if on cue.

"Oh my god," Kim guffawed putting a hand over her face.

 _"Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close, and take one step."_ Trini sang along with the music, Kim following what she said, as she said it. _"Keep your eyes, locked to mine, and let the music, be your, guide."_

"Ugh, they're so cute, I wish that was me." Tommie gushed watching the couple dance around the pit.

"Then come on baby girl, let's dance." Zack said taking the girl's hand and pulling her from behind the boulder they were all hiding behind.

"So...do you wanna dance Billy?" Jason asked looking at the boy hopefully.

"Actually, I can't dance." Billy admitted sheepishly.

"Well, neither can I, so we can learn together." Jason grinned reaching a hand out.

And with that, the two boys joined their friends on the makeshift dance floor. Trini and Kimberly were singing to each other, and (though they would never admit it) crying, Zack and Tommie were simply swaying to the beat and Billy and Jason decided to just hold on to each other and try to copy Kim and Trini.

 _"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding, someone, like, you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling, the way, we, do."_ The girls sobbed in unison.

"This is so beautiful, I love you." Kim wailed as Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron sang in the background.

"I love you too, baby, I'm glad you like it." Trini sniffled nodding.

"They're so dramatic." Zack chuckled resting his chin on top of Tommie's head.

 _"What? You're_ talking? You're literally the _ultimate_ drama king." She replied rolling her eyes.

"A crown I wear proudly."

_"Exactly!"_

"So I should know when people are being dramatic. And that right there," he said pointing to the hysterical girls, "is some dramatic ass shit."

 _"Wooooow._ But wait, you think she likes it?" Tommie asked already knowing the quite obvious answer.

"I don't know, I think we should ask her. Her reaction's completely unreadable."

The two guffawed at the blubbering couple as the song finally came to a close and _The Story of Tonight,_ an equally emotional song took its place.

Tommie raised an eyebrow at a sheepish Billy as he shrugged "It's appropriate...and a really good song."

She smiled shaking her head and surveying the room. Trimberly was holding each other and crying, while Cranscott was awkwardly trying to dance and apologizing for stepped on toes, beaming at each other all the same.

"I think we did a good job." She commented looking up at her own beau.

"Yeah, I think we did." He nodded capturing her lips.


End file.
